1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus, an image forming apparatus and a computer-readable recording medium storing a display control program, and more particularly, to technology for displaying a web page on a display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a display unit, consisting of a LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) or the like, is provided in an image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine or composite machine (a machine which combines a copying function, printer function facsimile function and scanner function), or the like, in order to display an operating guide, or the like, to a user. Furthermore, a service coupon issuing system is known according to which, when a user operates a service coupon download button on a web page which is displayed on the display unit of a user terminal, a distribution document database connected to the network is accessed, and an electronic document file for distributing a service coupon is downloaded from the database to the user's terminal.